Stuck, True or False?
by Baxter54132
Summary: Tenten falls in quicksand and Sasuke isn't strong enough so he looks for help, but will Neji believe him? NejiTen One-shot K plus just to be safe


This is the long awaited story requested by Tenten20. I gave this to my beta three weeks ago and just got it back.

I hope you all enjoy this NejiTen one-shot

Thanks to Flipomatic for the editing

I'M SORRY FLIPOMATIC... Sasuke is a little ooc but only a little.

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

**Tenten's POV:**

My eyes flicker open and I roll away from the harsh sun. My eyes focus in on my alarm clock, which is calmly ticking on 5:59. The clock shifts a little as the hands move to 6:00 A.M. Before it can shout and jump around, I slap the top of the clock. It falls over and lets out a low, whining noise that can't be good. I go through alarm clocks like the way most girls go through clothes. A gentle tap on my window cuts through my angry alarm clock rant. Why is he here so early? I glare at the teen in the window, who smiles back sheepishly. I slide the curtain over his face and get ready for my morning jog.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

I close the front door to my house and lock it. Behind me, the teen I mentioned earlier is rocking on the balls of his feet. I think he is nervous about something. I jog down my front steps and approach him. "Good morning Sasuke!" I surprise him with my awakeness. It is all thanks to the four cups of coffee I consumed this morning.

"G'mornin," he grumbles back tiredly. He nods his head in the direction we run. "Ready?"

I nod, and we start our run. For the past three years, Sasuke and I have run the same course every morning. We go around the village, and make two laps around the boggy swamp. I wonder what is bothering him. I will ask once he is more awake.

We stuck to tradition and trekked around the village. What surprised me was when we got to the swamp, Sasuke stopped running. All I knew was one moment he was at my side and the next moment he wasn't. "Let's do something different today," he suggests.

His words bounce in one ear and out another. We haven't done anything different since his birthday when he puked up his cake... Sasuke takes my silence as a yes. "Let's spar!" I almost laugh out loud. Holding back a chuckle, I get into a fighting stance.

Once my almost giggles are in control, I respond, "Sure, your going down Sasuke." Sasuke has never once beaten me at sparring so I have a victory for sure.

"Ladies first," Sasuke smirks and pulls out a kunai so he can defend himself. That kunai won't help him. (A/N: lolz) I take advantage of his slow reaction time and charge, splitting of to his left at the last second. I grab a scroll off my back and summon some weapons, which I will use to carve him up like a Turkey.

Somehow, Sasuke manages to block and throw me backwards at the same time. Is this a new trick of his? I flip and land smoothly on my feet. Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. I snort and cross my arms. "What's with the look?" I follow Sasuke's eyes to my feet, or rather, where my feet once were. Now I can only see the top of my pants. I think quietly for a moment, and consider the possibility of escape. "Q-q-q-quicksand," Sasuke stutters. He runs up and grabs my arms. "Try to climb out while I pull." I nod and stretch while Sasuke pulls. I don't move up but I do keep going down. When the sand is at my waist, I start panicking. "Go get Neji," I hiss at Sasuke. He nods, and runs towards Hyuuga manor.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

**Sasuke's POV:**

I put it into third gear and rocket off to Neji's house. What if we can't get Tenten out? What happens if she dies? Aw man, Neji's going to kill me. The manor looms ahead and I almost crash into the doors. Almost… Fortunately a huge bodyguard caught me instead. "I need to see Neji Hyuuga," I puff out my chest and try to look important.

"What about," the guard inquires.

"One of his friends is in troube and I need his help! It's urgent!"

The bodyguard seems to accept my story and lets me inside. I take off running again as soon as I'm inside, only this time I'm yelling Neji's name. I hope he can hear me. For the second time today, I crash into something. This time, it is Neji. Since Neji is my the same size as me, we collapse like bowling pins. I jump up immediately and straighten my shirt. "S-s-sorry about that! I have important news."

Neji rises from the floor and glares at me. Sometimes he is scarier than Tenten. I put my hands at my sides and meet his level gaze. "Tenten is stuck in quicksand and I need your help."

Neji's face remains emotionless. "Tenten is not stupid enough to fall into quicksand."

I awkwardly put one hand behind my head. "Well, you see…I accidentally pushed her into it."

Neji snorts. "Tenten isn't stupid enough to be shoved by you. I'm not going to fall for your childish prank so you should leave before I have you thrown out."

"B-b-but," I stutter like a two-year-old.

Neji snaps his fingers and the body guards from earlier come in. Neji points at me. "He needs to be taken out." After a chorus of, "Yes boss," I'm forcibly removed from the Hyuuga manor. I sit down on the steps and cross my fingers that Neji will change his mind.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

**Hinata's POV:**

My day is going like any other day. What I didn't expect was for my cousin Neji to come to me and ask for help. He never asks **_me_** for help. He is sitting in front of me right now with an angry and confused expression on his face. "Well," he asks me, "do you think Sasuke is lying?"

I sighed at his helplessness. "Does Sasuke usually lie?"

"Well… no, but he could have."

"No buts! If he hasn't lied before than there is no reason to believe he is lying now." I watch in amusement as Neji's face changes from anger to a subtle worry.

"So…what should I do?"

I almost laugh at his stupidity. "You go save Tenten of course!"

Neji nods and rises. He bows his head to me in gratitude. "Arigato." I nod back and smile. Neji exits, probably to go to the boggy swamp area. Its good to see Neji show emotion for once.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

**Neji's POV:**

As soon as Sasuke and I are outside the mansion, I break into a run with Sasuke fast on my heels. I let him pass so he can lead me to Tenten. His pace quickens as we near the swap. I squint through the sun and try to locate Tenten, but can't see anything other than the bubbling swamp water. Sasuke stops and faces the swamp. I turn towards it but still can't see anything even closely resembling my fellow kunoichi. (A/N: is that spelled right??)

"Hey! I'm down here," a voice slices through the silence. The voice sounds like Tenten's. I look at Sasuke with a questioning stare. He sighs and points down with his index finger. I tilt my head down slowly and my eyes meet chocolate brown ones. I hold back a chuckle. Tenten is waist deep in quicksand and she is glaring at me as if she is daring me to make a comment. Heeding her unsaid warning, I reach down and give her shoulder an experimental tug. She doesn't budge. I reach into my pouch and pull out some Ninja chalk. After slapping some onto my hands I toss it over to Sasuke who fumbles it but manages to catch it. Once Sasuke is done I put the chalk away and size up the situation

"You grab one wrist and I'll grab the other. We will pull on three," I say to Sasuke as I grab onto Tenten's wrist and get a good grip. Sasuke nods with a stubborn look of determination on his face. "1…2…3…pull!" I yank back and heave. To my relief, Tenten starts moving upward. She pulls one foot out and then a second one.

I drop Tenten onto the safe grass and take a moment to catch my breath. "You fool, " I huff. "What were you thinking? I won't always be here to save you!" I give her my best _I-want-an-answer _look and silently pray it works. She just looks at me for a moment. Then she bursts into laughter. What's so funny?

"What's got you so worked up? Were you worried about me?" Tenten returns my _I-want-an-answer _look with even more vigor than the original.

"Yes," I admit quietly. "You never would have gotten out of it if it weren't for me."

Tenten shrugs. "I guess I owe you then."

I nod in consent. " Yeah, you do." I wonder what I can make here do.

Tenten stands up. I think she's going to cave. "Can you lend me your ear?" she inquires.

"Sure," I lean down to hear what she has to say. Tenten has always been spontaneous and this moment is just another example of that. Instead of saying something in my ear, she gives me a peck on the cheek. While the inside part of me is doing cartwheels, I just stare at her dumbly.

Tenten smirks at my loss of composure. "Now we're even." She turns and walks away, probably to go back to the village. Sasuke passes me and glares angrily. I glare back. I turn to the quicksand and say a quick prayer of thanks.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Well??

Good??

Bad??

Review!


End file.
